Perfection AmeCan
by et12356
Summary: When the strong fall, the weak will step up to defend them. Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, BDSM if you squint, bullying, attempted suicide. In the story I portray Prussia as a major douche. I don't really think he is one, but it was him or Russia and I feel Russia has had enough undeserved hate. One-Shot. If enough people request a sequel, then you shalt recieve a sequel.


Hey everyone, this is AmeCan smut. For the few that follow me, I WILL be updating Like Mother, Like Daughter soon! And it's going to get interesting. 'Alois Trancy is a great guy... really... He is' Is up for adoption, PM me if you want it, it comes with the guide for the Runes which have become a theme in so many of my stories Schmidt of which I haven't posted). I've been writing a lot, just not posting (or finishing). I have depression and that's been affecting my mood and ability to write. It's also causing me to write more angsty stories than before, I'll be posting eventually. I have decided to redo my Drrr Shizaya fic. It will be much better, I promise. Please bug me about updating. PM the heck out of me. Just put the name of the story and an amount of exclamation marks that portrays the want of update. If asked, I'm open to making a sequel to Izaya in Bondage, and my other one shots, including my FMAB one shots, but not my Drarry fic. If requested, I'll make another Drarry fic, but I won't continue I'll be your broken puppet. Kuroshitsuji, FMAB, and Hetalia units will not be continued. I am ashamed of the quality of 'An Everyday Esther.' I could have done so much better, and I'm going to redo it. Give me a little time and it will be rewritten gorgeously. An Everyday Esther is open to a sequel request as well. Be aware that I will try to avoid anymore OC fics. I'm ashamed that I posted them. I am aware that I even had a Mary Sue fic (the horror). That will be taken down.

This fic was written from eleven thirty till one AM. I think it's pretty good, but I'm half asleep and it's my own work so I'm not in a position to judge. Although I think I did well.

Alfred stood on the ledge, staring down at the concrete below.

It had all come to this. All those fake smiles. The hollow laughs. No one had seen through it. He hadn't wanted them to. He didn't want to burden anyone.

So he pretended to be the happy, oblivious, hero. No one knew how much they actually hurt him.

The snide comments, the insults, the scoffs, the mocking. No one cared anyway. No person cared to see through his facade. They could tell something was off, but they didn't care. No one did.

He wasn't a hero, because he couldn't even save himself.

He took the note out of his pocket and let it flutter to the rooftop.

Suddenly small arms were around his waist. Someone pulled him off the roof. Someone was hugging him, the person was sobbing into his chest.

"Alfred, please, please, don't. I don't want you to die, please don't kill yourself."

The voice was Matthew, Francis's cousin's. Alfred had had a crush on him for months, but they weren't very close.

"M-Matthew, why did you stop me?"

Matthew looked up, his face first shocked, then angry.

"Why wouldn't I save you? You're amazing! You do so many kind things for others! Why would you try to kill yourself?"

Alfred and Matthew sat down on the ground, Matthew sat beside Alfred, leaning their backs against the wall that surrounded the rooftop.

"Because of the insults. Everyday, I'm mocked for being kind. For being energetic and overly excited. It's gotten bad, Matthew. For the past few months, I've been faking happiness."

"... I could tell."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you smiled with your mouth, but your eyes didn't show it. You weren't yourself."

"I'm broken, Matthew. They broke me, and I can't be fixed," Alfred said, tears trickling down his face, a catch in his throat.

"You're a hero, Alfred. Heroes can't be broken."

"I'm no hero," Alfred said bitterly, wiping his sleeve across his eyes.

"You are the most heroic person I know. When people insult you, you don't insult back, you just take it in your stride. When someone needs help, you're there for them. When someone is sad, you're there for them. When someone is angry, your there for them. You care for everyone, even if they hate you. You are my hero, Alfred."

"Matthew," Alfred choked. Matthew pulled him into a hug.

"Well, look what we have here! A suicide note, from the great Alfred himself. Won't it be fun to show this to everyone."

They turned to see Gilbert Bielschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, standing there. Gilbert was looking gleeful, and was holding the suicide note in his hands. Antonio and Francis didn't look so happy.

"Suicide is serious, amigo. We shouldn't make it worse," the Spaniard said.

"Oui, I agree with Tony. We 'ave don enough 'arm."

"No. Unless Alfred gets down on his knees and sucks my dick like the whore that he is, I'm going to tell everybody about this note."

Alfred's face was covered in pure terror. Tears still coming down his cheeks.

Matthew had had enough. He stood up and looked Gilbert in the eye.

"Give me the note, Gilbert," he said quietly, with silent rage.

"Oh, will you be taking Alfred's place as hero? You might as well, he's only a pathetic whore."

Gilbert seemed to reel back in slow motion as Matthew's fist connected with his nose. He heard a crack and time passed normally again. He fell to the ground, his nose spurting blood, his eyes wide with shock.

Antonio and Francus looked at each other, then rushed forward, grabbed Gilbert's arms, and led him off to who knows where.

Matthew turned to Alfred, sat down, and pressed his lips to the ones of the crying boy.

Alfred could feel passion in Matthew's kiss. And not just passion, understanding and concern could be found with it as well.

Alfred took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into Matthew's mouth and claiming the wet cavern for himself.

They pulled away gently, both blushing, Matthew more than Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"I followed you up here, because I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. You really are my hero, Alfred. You're perfection in human flesh. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know we never talked or hung out much. But when we did, I could only see you. I would see you doing so many kind things for people, and wonder how someone could be so angelic. In looks and spirit," Matthew whispered, his blush deepening.

Alfred was sitting there, he was staring at Matthew in shock. Matthew felt the same way about him. He suddenly pressed his lips to Matthew's, licking his bottom lip for entrance and dominating his tongue. God, how he wanted to devour this boy here and now.

He kept himself from pushing Matthew over and ravaging him, although he was certain the smaller boy wouldn't mind, assuming this because of how much of a moaning mess Matthew was.

He gently pulled his own lips away, already missing Matthew's.

"Matthew, you honestly don't know how tempting you are. I can barely restrain myself," Alfred groaned.

Matthew leaved forward and whispered in Alfred's ear.

"Don't."

Alfred couldn't stand Matthew being so close yet so far.

He pushed him gently into his back, straddling him and grinding his pelvis in slow, seductive circles against the smaller boy's own.

Matthew gasped and moaned faintly, overcome.

Alfred pressed his lips to Matthew's neck, not stopping the erotic dance of his hips.

He sucked gently causing Matthew to moan cutely and buck his hips into Alfred's.

Alfred dragged his tongue down Matthew's collar bone, then reached a hand up the boy's shirt and traced his fingers around Matthew's pink bud.

Then he rolled it between his fingers, pulling Matthew's shirt up and sucking Matthew's other nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and tongue, and biting gently.

Matthew was overwhelmed with pleasure. Alfred's mouth. It was all over him. His tongue carressed his body. His teeth nibbled at his skin. He needed Alfred in him. He wanted to become one with the angel who he idolized. He would do anything for him.

"Ah-Alfred, please, I need you. Please fuck me, do what you want with me, break me, love me, enslave me. I'm yours, take me, I can't stand another minute without you."

Alfred smiled and kissed Matthew deeply before removing the Canadian's pants and boxers.

Matthew flushed as Alfred eyed him hungrily.

"Gorgeous," Alfred whispered.

He traced three fingers around Matthew's lips. "Suck."

Matthew eagerly drew Alfred's fingers into his mouth. Once they were thouroughly wet, Alfred pulled Matthew's leg up to his shoulder and pressed a finger against Matthew's unexplored entrance.

As he slipped his first finger in all the way, he distracted Matthew with a kiss, tangling tongues.

When Alfred pulled away, Matthew was panting.

"A-Alfred, more, I want you."

Alfred looked down at Matthew lovingly and pressed another finger against the boys entrance, slowly pushing past the tight circles.

Matthew gasped and whined, his eyes closed, his head back, and his mouth slightly open.

Alfred pressed a third finger into Matthew's abused orifice, relishing how he was the only one who had seen Matthew like this. He wouldn't, couldn't let anyone else see it. This Matthew was for his eyes only.

He scissored his fingers, then slowly pulled out, leaving Matthew whining at the emptiness.

Then he nuzzled his tip against Matthew's soon to be de-virginized hole.

He pressed his lips into Matthew's as he pushed all the way in.

Matthew called out Alfred's name as Alfred claimed his purity.

Alfred began to press in and out of Matthew, the heat and tightness of the smaller boy consuming everything but his urge to mate.

"Fah-Faster Alfred! Pleh-Please!"

"As you wish," Alffed said. He began to pound into Matthew at an inhuman rate, stroking Matthew's shaft with his other hand at the same time.

"Alfred, I'm going to-"

"When you call, I want to hear all of it, don't withhold anything." Matthew nodded and as Alfred hit a certain spot in Matthew, the Canadian's vision filled with stars of white, then went blank as he came.

He called out as he was exposed to intense pleasure, tainting his once innocent body. Alfred felt the tightening of Matthew's coming release and thrust out, then as far in as possible, reaching depths Matthew thought would have been unreachable. Alfred wanted to make sure Matthew was his entirely.

Alfred came into Matthew's depths, coating him with milky white.

He pulled out gently and the liquid trickled down the Canadian's creamy white thigh. Matthew looked at Alfred with loving eyes.

"You won't leave me, Alfred?"

"Never. You're mine. No one else can have you. I won't let them." Matthew sighed happily and curled up by Alfred's side.

The American's tears had long since dried, and a smile had replaced his frown.

Matthew was his entirely. He would be forever. He wouldn't let anyone else see this side of Matthew. He wouldn't let anyone else have him. The beautiful god-like being in front of him was for his eyes only.

I understand that people don't like to take time to review, so do what feels comfortable. Review if it feels right to do so.


End file.
